super_humansfandomcom-20200214-history
Back Up
'Back Up '''is the 2nd episode of Season 2 that is unaired. Plot ''After Recovering Mateo, Ken and Mateo try to give Karrie super powers. Characters * Mateo Black * Karrie * Ken Black * Chris Carty * Kimberly Black * Harwell Black Storyline wakes up Mateo: Where am I? Ken: You are in the new basement. Mateo: We got a basement? Ken: Yeah, a lot of stuff happened while you was recovering. Mateo: Recovering from what? Ken: Oh, you must of forgot. Mateo: Forgot what? Ken: You turned into Catastrophe when we was fighting Pitastifi. Mateo: I DID! Ken: You had all these cool powers. Mateo: What kind of powers? Ken: Super speed, energy absorbing and super strength. Mateo: I already had that last one. Ken: Mhm.. Well I got my 2nd power. Mateo: You did! Congrats. Ken: Watch this! Throw a blast ball at me. Mateo: Okay, what ever you say. blast ball at Ken Ken: Ha! the blast ball with his powers Mateo: Woah! How did you discover that? Ken: When we was facing you. Mateo: I won obviously Ken: You lost badly. Mateo: Anything else happened? Ken: Mom and Dad know Karrie knows about us. Mateo: What! Where is Karrie? Ken: At home, drawing her super hero outfit. Mateo: I feel bad I wish she could be a super human also. Ken: It’s too risky though. Mateo: So? Ken: So, she could die because of us. Mateo: but if she doesn’t she will be thanking us forever. Ken: True, fine what is your plan? Mateo: Well before we think of a plan we might need back up! Ken: Yeah, we can’t tell Mom and Dad about this. Mateo: True, fine the plan is find the cave of misfortune. Inside there is a chemical you mix with clear voz water. Drink it and it might kill you or give you powers. Ken: and you know this how? Mateo: I skim over my science books. Ken: Okay, we need to go. crosses over to Kimberly and Harwell Kimberly: We need to erase Karrie’s head again. She can’t know about us. Harwell: Maybe we don’t if she doesn’t tell anyone. Kimberly: But if she does it puts all of us in risk. Harwell: I know, Karrie is a loyal girl she wouldn’t tell anyone. Kimberly: What ever you say… crosses back over to Ken and Mateo Mateo: and water with chemicals complete! Ken: So what now? Mateo: We need to get Karrie down here. Ken: Fine, you can go get her and I’ll stay here and protect this. Mateo: Okay. crosses to Karrie Mateo: door bell Hey Karrie! Karrie: Hey Mateo! What are you doing here? Mateo: I know you wanted to be a super hero. Karrie: Yeah? Mateo: Well we got something to help you become one. Karrie: You did! Omg thank you! hugs Mateo Oh sorry. Blushes Mateo: It’s okay, let’s go. crosses over to Ken Ken: Great, your back! Mateo: Okay, Karrie drink this. drinks the chemicals Mateo: Anything? Karrie: I don’t think – spins around and bounces all over the room Mateo: KARRIE! falls onto the ground and Harwell and Kimberly walk into the room Harwell: What is going on! Mateo: We have no idea, yet. Karrie: What happened? Kimberly: Well from what we saw you was on the ground. Karrie: I feel different. Ken: Karrie, put your hand out towards the wall. Karrie: Okay sticks her hand towards the wall and electricity powers shoot out Mateo: It worked! Karrie: I’m a super human now! Thank you so much! kisses Mateo Karrie: Sorry! It was just in the moment. Mateo: It’s okay. Kimberly: Ken! Mateo! What did you do!!! Mateo: We gave Karrie a super human potion so now you can’t erase her memory. Harwell: Did you forget I can absorb powers. Ken: Oh yeah. Harwell: But she is a super human now so Welcome to the family, Karrie! whole family hugs Chris: Stop! Mateo: Who are you? Chris: I am goes black Trivia * This is the first episode the whole main cast has showed up. * This was originally suppose to be called "A Power a Super Human has" Category:Season 2 Episodes